The present invention relates to the field of nucleic acid detection and to the phenomenon of RNA silencing, or RNA interference (RNAi). RNA silencing constitutes a phenomenon wherein non-coding RNA molecules mediate specific gene suppression in an organism. In nature, the phenomenon protects an organism's genome from foreign, invading nucleic acids such as transposons, trangenes and viral genes.
The introduction of double-stranded RNA (dsRNA) into a cell triggers RNA silencing, which then degrades endogenous mRNA corresponding to the dsRNA. RNA silencing pathways involve a conversion of dsRNA into short interfering RNAs (siRNAs) that direct ribonucleases to homologous mRNA targets (Baulcombe et al., 2001). An enzyme called Dicer processes the dsRNA into siRNAs, which are 20-25 nucleotides long. The siRNAs then assemble into endoribonuclease-containing complexes known as RNA-induced silencing complexes (RISCs). Subsequently, the siRNAs guide the RISCs to complementary RNA molecules, where the RISCs cleave and destroy the target mRNA. Small amounts of dsRNA can silence a large amount of target mRNA due to an amplification component of RNA silencing (Fire et al., Nature, 391:806-811 (1998)).
The first evidence that dsRNA produces efficient gene silencing through RNAi came from studies on the nematode Caenorhabditis elegans (Fire et al., Nature, 391:806-811 (1998) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,506,559). Later studies in the fruit fly Drosophila melanogaster demonstrated that RNAi is a multi-step mechanism (Elbashir et al., Genes Dev., 15(2): 188-200 (2001)).
Although dsRNA can mediate gene-specific interference in mammalian cells (Wianny, F. and Zernicka-Goetz, M., Nature Cell Biol. 2:70-75 (2000) Svoboda, P. et al., Development 17:4147-4156 (2000)), the use of RNAi in mammalian somatic cells is often limited by a triggering of dsRNA-dependent protein kinase (PKR), which inactivates the translation factor eIF2a, causes a generalized suppression of protein synthesis and often times causes apoptosis (Gil, J. and Esteban, M., Apoptosis 5:107-114 (2000)).
Recently, siRNA of approximately 21 or 22 base pairs in length, corresponding to targeted RNA or DNA sequences, were shown to disrupt the expression of the targeted sequences in mammalian cells (Elbashir, S. M., et al., Nature 411: 494-498 (2001)). However, it is not clear that all RNA or DNA sequences of a mammalian cell's genome are susceptible to siRNA. It is also uncertain that every mammalian cell type possesses the necessary machinery for effectuating gene-specific suppression using siRNA. Further, siRNA is of limited use for at least two reasons: (a) the transient nature of the suppression effect seen in cells where the siRNA has been administered, and (b) the necessity for chemical synthesis of siRNAs before their use (Tuschl, T., Nature Biotech., 20: 446-448 (2002)). Also, since siRNAs are unstable in vivo, their long-term effectiveness is limited.
An invention that addresses these challenges will improve the utility of RNAi for treating human disease at the level of nucleic acid activity. In particular, such an invention will make RNAi a more practical therapy for viral infections, such as infections with HCV. Current therapies for such viral infections are very limited, and tend to have poor response rates.